


First Choice

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	First Choice

The castle of Stormholt was bustling with activity, almost as much as mere days ago when we were overrun with battle.

Sorrow was making way to joy as the Kingdom was preparing for the wedding of Queen Kenna Rys to her beloved Val Greaves. Little by little, the castle was being repaired, perhaps mirroring the healing occurring within our hearts.

After such wanton destruction and bloodshed, the union of these lovers was perhaps the best remedy to begin paving the road to the future of The Five Kingdoms. It was a new era, indeed, for never before had a mercenary even been considered for the position of queen. 

But to Kenna Rys, tradition was nothing more than a word. She was a woman with a heart and mind that matched her legendary beauty. And truth be told, there had been many a night when the fair queen occupied my dreams. 

Those dreams would be replaced by another radiant goddess when I met Queen Annelyse of Aurelia. I’d heard sonnets of her beauty and grace, but at that moment, I knew they had done this woman a disservice. 

I’d never gazed upon such a visage in all my life. Though the bards may favor lovely Kenna, my heart told me that Annelyse was the one without equal. And her’s was a divine allure, extending deep into her soul and making her beauty complete. The way she cared for others, mending the wounded and sick without thought of reward touched me in a way I didn’t know possible.

That’s not to say that Kenna wasn’t kind. After all, she’s the most legendary figure in the world and choose to share her throne with the lowliest person she knew. It certainly spoke to her character that she married based on love and merit rather than status.

But Kenna and Val were warriors. It goes without saying that their duties were performed in the name of protecting innocent people. However, after years of war, I was weary of bloodshed and desired a queen who would rather mend the good rather than destroy the wicked.

Annelyse’s finer qualities also came with concerns on my end. Even more than myself, she was always the life of any party, drawing all attention to her immaculate sense of fashion and unrivaled charm. 

As much as I found myself enticed by Annelyse, so did a great many other men. If it wasn’t Dom trying to seduce her, it was Diavolos. And if wasn’t him Raydan was always just around the corner. And this angel laughed and smiled at the lot of them, always taking time for anyone who sought her attention.

Please bear in mind, that it wasn’t selfish of me to oppose these would-be suitors. Certainly, I desired her for myself and found myself ill at the thought of another man touching her. But I assure you, my intentions were pure. The others sought not Annelyse’s heart, but rather a replacement for losing out on Kenna. 

It was no secret that every man and woman longed to wed the Warrior Queen and though I was among them in the early days of the war, my body and soul now belonged to the Gilded Queen. She was my first choice.

On the eve of Queen Kenna and Val’s wedding, I worked up my nerve and asked Annelyse for a dance. How my heart leaped as she took my hand and spun around with me and spoke sweet words to me like the angel she was. Were I a braver man, I would’ve asked for her hand at that moment, but my self-doubt got the better of me. Who was I to wed such a perfect woman?

Imagine my agony as Diavolos slip in between Annelyse and I. With that cocky grin of his, he led my beloved as far away as possible. Annelyse’s face was unreadable. Did she want me to intervene? 

My heart sank at the sight of the Nevrakis bending down on one knee only to see that he was merely lacing his boots. I ran my hand across my forehead and felt it soaked with sweat. If I didn’t compose myself, I’d never earn my darling’s love. I had to leave and splash myself with water before returning. It would be most unseemly for King Tevan to look so disheveled. 

Next, I saw Dom stand up and address the crowd. “Good evening, everyone! I just wanted to make an announcement with the woman I love.”

I clutched my chest and prayed to the gods that my fears might not be manifested in such a nightmarish way. And once again I settled down at the sight of Sei walking up to join him. The normally disdainful firewoman wore what looked suspiciously like a smile. It was a good look for her. Especially since it was revealed that she, not Annelyse, was the one Dom referenced. It appeared he would be joining her in the Blackspine Mountains as an ambassador to Stormholt. This was welcome news, indeed.

Fearing yet another shock, I braced myself at the sight of Raydan. Such a handsome and charming man was a serious threat. I found the resolve within me and knew what I had to do.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” I boldly called out, “I, too, have an announcement and being that tomorrow is the wedding of the great Queens of Stormholt, I’d rather not steal the glory from their evening. Like my fire-wielding companion, I have a matter of the heart to discuss.” I looked in the crowd to gaze at Annelyse. There was no turning back from my destiny. “I call upon Queen Annelyse of Aurelia to join me.” 

For a moment, I couldn’t see her. Did my darling Annelyse make a break from me? A thousand thoughts of rejection stabbed at my mind and the humiliation flooded my soul. I felt like a dead man standing.

But then, I saw her parting the crowd and walking up to me. Her eyes radiated the light of the moon and her cheeks were a rosy hue. I was ready to make my dream a reality and dropped to one knee, displaying the largest diamond encased in the finest gold in all of Fydoria. Her eyes shone even brighter through her tears.

“Queen Annelyse Adair, will you make my heart sing songs of joy for all time and be my wife?”

I barely managed to get the words out before Annelyse pulled me up and kissed me in front of everyone. Though my ears ached at the booming cheers, I was happier than I’d ever been. And much to my surprise not only Kenna and Val but Diavolos, Dom and Raydan came to us and offered their congratulations. 

Perhaps I’d misjudged my friends. But it no longer mattered. Aurelia and Fydoria would be joined by our union as would our very souls in a love I’d been waiting for my entire life.


End file.
